grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicarius
Edward Sicarius is a wandering assassin for hire, cursed with undeath like the rest of his brethren. In life he was a stonemason from Westfall who fell in with the Defias Brotherhood and learned the killing arts, and then years later endeavored to escape his criminal past by moving far north, to a small cottage in Tirisfal. History A humble yet notable craftsman in the Stonemason's Guild, Edward Sicarius was obliged like many others to join the Stormwind rebuilding effort after the events of the First War. And like many others, he was told at the end of his work that the coffers had run dry from war, and that there was no money to pay him for his labor. To a humble mason in the Westfall, the politics of global war were far less consequential than the realities of an empty dinner table. And the Defias Brotherhood was waiting for these disgruntled dissidents with open arms. The Brotherhood taught Edward the sword. He became fast friends with its leader, the notorious Edwin Van Cleef, and after several years of training he had also become a notorious fighter in his own right. He was among the Brotherhood's greatest assassins, ready at a moment's notice to follow Edwin's orders. The first catalyst of his escape was his own, though faltering, conscience. The second was Phyllis. He fell in fast love with the young woman, and began to question the wisdom of attacking and looting his own kinsmen for the crimes of a distant king, for surely they were as spurned as he. The Brotherhood, however, was not prepared to let him leave. With a new and newly pregnant wife, and a boss that preferred executions to retirements, Sicarius made plans to flee. In the chaotic aftermath of war, he believed he could travel north by boat, to the kingdom of Lordaeron. There, at least, the reach of the Defias would be little more than a ghostly memory, and he could make use of his new talents serving the kingdom as a protector. Though the journey was long and treacherous, he and Phyllis managed in the end to settle down in a quaint wooden house east of Brill. He joined the local night watchmen corps to protect and look over his new neighbors, as a self-inflicted penance for his former crimes. He had come to a firm conclusion that the purpose of the strong was not to rule the weak, but to guard them. Whispers came from the east in the year 20, of a dangerous disease creeping up in the corners of the Eastweald. Edward caught wind of them, and as they grew, so did his worry. His son was almost a young teenager, and his wife was pregnant with another child, and he could not bear to risk either of their safety even for a rumor. He convinced other night watchmen to join a coalition and lobby for King Terenas's attention. To perhaps close the county's trade routes and make sure the threat was contained. For the second time in his life, the king turned his back on the common people. He had pleaded, and he had failed. He learned, to his dismay, that he was not even the first. Several had tried to guide the king, and yet the man remained steadfastly stubborn, insisting his son would resolve the matter. In the end, a loaf of bread killed Edward Sicarius. The tainted grain brought in from the east spread rapidly throughout Tirisfal, while none were any the wiser. It took him a day to succumb, as his wife and boy fell similarly ill. Phyllis died in his arms, and he died in no one's. When he awoke, his rage was endless. His family had, perhaps mercifully, remained in their graves, while he was cursed to wander forward. Aimless and enraged, he once again picked up his sword, but it would be raised instead to the service of the newly formed Deathstalkers. In his own way he was still protecting the weak, even if they had long since died. He worked for several years in Sylvanas's service, making the best of his nightmarish circumstance, but the wanderlust and vengeance soon overcame him. He had it in his mind to hone his blade to its most lethal point, until he could kill the traitor prince himself. And as luck would have it, he found an outlet for his vendetta. An agent of an underground assasssins' guild had been watching him for some time, and when he made his move, they made theirs. They said they would be able to provide him with both the infrastructure and the expertise needed for him to fulfill his task. He would be, for all intents and purposes, a free agent at face value, able to take contracts of his own volition. He would need only to swear himself, such that when the guild needed him, he would come. His goal was clear, and now he head a clear means to achieve it. For a corpse with nothing left to lose, such promise held powerful sway. His name was Sicarius, sellsword extraordinaire, and he would be the man who killed the Lich King. Current Events The tales of tomorrow have yet to unfold. Return at a later time, wayward adventurer, to hear of Sicarius's deeds. Personality Sicarius is outwardly friendly—almost creepily so for a Forsaken—and goes out of his way to help poor or downtrodden people. He's even known to take pity on injured or inexperienced Alliance soldiers. Brief bouts of melancholy for his lost love are both notable and profound, but he attempts valiantly to keep them hidden from public view. One should not, however, mistake such geniality for spinelessness. At his heart is a killer instinct and an unquenchable rage, and anyone who betrays or undermines him will likely find themselves at the pointy end of that instinct. His goal in undeath is simple and monomaniacal, and everything he does is ultimately in service of it. If you pose a threat to Sicarius, prepare to die. Appearance Sicarius is an average-sized man with a steel jaw and a commonly pallid complexion. His head is fully shaved, save for a long, black ponytail, and he typically wears form-fitting leather combat gear. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue Category:The Harbingers